Raising Harry Potter
by waterrain
Summary: England has entrusted baby Harry Potter into America's care and it was due to the fact that Harry would be safer in America rather than in England.
1. Harry Potter Given To America

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

"America, You better not mess this up." England told America as he placed the baby onto the small bed and then sighed heavily to himself. England and America walked outside. The house was out in the middle of the woods and there was not anyone for miles.

"England. I know how to take care of babies and kids along with teenagers." America stated flatly and he rolled his eyes. "It is not that difficult."

",But this one is special." England commented and then raised an eyebrow.

"All babies are special and stuff like that silly." America stated cheerfully and he smiled brightly at England.

"He survived a killing curse." England told America in a serious and calm voice.

"So? All you have to do is dodge it." America commented calmly and he looked at England with wide eyes.

"America." England said in a scolding tone and watched as America rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What and those magical citizens of your would be useless without wands. Right? So why not just snap the wand and use a gun on that Voldy Wart." America added and he ignored England's glare completely.

"America! I really do regret informing you of the magical world!" England yelled angrily and his hands were on his hips.

"What it is true. Man, You are so uptight." America commented carelessly and then he grinned at England.

"Sadly, Harry Potter would be the safest here and in your care." England muttered bitterly and he shook his head.

"Don't worry I won't let any of the Death Drinkers—" America said cheerfully, but he was cut off by England's shout.

"Death Eaters!" England shouted and he was feeling really annoyed with America.

"Eaters or Drinkers same difference. I won't let them hurt the little baby." America said firmly and he gave a carefree smile at England.

"I really do regret this so very much." England whispered in a depressed voice and then looked down at the ground.

"Fear not I'm a Hero and I will not let anyone to kill the little baby." America commented in a comforting tone and he smiled brightly at him.

"Make sure not to spoil him." England stated firmly and he fixed America with a glare.

"Uh huh." America told him and then smiled gleefully.

"I mean it, America." England said in a firm voice and he glared at America.

"Yup, I know you mean it. Anyway the baby's name is Harry Potter." America replied and he rolled his eyes in annoyance of being told what to do by England.

"At least you know his name." England muttered to himself in relief and America started to speak.

"You want him to go to Pigwarts-" America started to say, but then England interrupted him.

"Hogwarts!" England yelled out in annoyance and he had a feeling America was doing that on purpose.

",But you do realize it is up to him to decide." America went on and ignored England's words.

"I know America." England said calmly and his arms were crossed.

"If he does not want to go back to England or go to that school. I won't allow anyone to take him away or force him to go." America stated firmly and he looked at England with serious blue eyes. "I mean it, England."

"America. He is important to the magica—" England tried to say, but America glared at him and frowned heavily.

"So what? It is his choice and he has the freedom to make that choice." America snapped angrily and he was all about freedom of choice.

"Fine." England muttered and then said in a louder voice. "Just make sure that he is in one piece and don't spoil him."

"You really should stop worrying, England. Harry will turn out alright and I will protect him. You can go back and inform those magical people that Harry will be perfectly safe." America said cheerfully and then waved good bye to England. America walked back inside and looked at Harry sleeping soundly.

"I will make sure that you get a say in things." America muttered softly and then looked at the lightening bolt scar. "Poor thing no mom or dad, but I will do my best to take care of you."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. The First Morning

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

In the morning America woke up to Harry's cries and he went to the small bed to check up on him. Of course the small bed had bars all around it and kept the baby safe. America did not run, but instead walked and then looked down at the crying baby.

"You must be hungry." America said cheerfully and then picked up Harry from the bed. He rocked him while walking to the kitchen and America used one arm.

"No terrible tasting baby food." America commented lightly to the now quiet baby and he opened up the refrigerator door. Humming softly to Harry as he grabbed the bowl of mashed potato's and quickly placing it into the microwave to heat it up.

"Baby, I got you. So those lousy Death Drinkers or whoever won't get you. Safe with America and not going to drop you." America singed happily and then it was time to get the food out of the microwave. He used hand to get the bowl out and onto the table, but then went back to get a plastic baby spoon. America sat down with Harry still secure in his arm and he feed him some of the mashed potato's.

"Seriously, England forgot about how I had to raise the little States and there was fifty of them, but of course not all at once. I can handle one baby by myself." America muttered softly to himself and then rolled his eyes. He smelled the air and then sighed heavily for this is one thing he did not miss which is changing diapers. America carried Harry to the Baby changing area of his home and he sulked while changing the diaper along with having his nose scrunched up.

"Okay the awful business if over for now, but it shall return." America said in a cheerful voice and he had Harry in his arms. "Let's see. You are one hundred percent human and I already have a photo book with your name on it. Be prepare to have lot's of photos and I'll even write the date below it. Along with writing details about said photo and maybe the time too."

America looked down and saw that Harry fell asleep. He pouted for a moment and then went to the rocking chair. America sung several songs and watched Harry's peaceful face which made him smile. After all his fifty States are older Teens and able to take care of themselves no longer babies. At times America missed it when his States were just babies and time had passed by so quickly, but since they are States and not humans. It took longer for them to grow up and they are still Teens.

"I'll take you to Disney World next week and there shall be loads of photo's." America muttered gently and Harry slowly opened his green eyes. "I don't care if Englandy get's all pissed off and claim I'm spoiling you. I don't care what England says at all and I don't listen to him anyway. Personally, I believe that every baby and kid should just have some fun while they still can for life is not all about working."

Harry giggled and America smiled softly at him. He remembered when his States were so small and tiny, but now they are taller and stand on their own. However America is still taller than them and he is there for his States when they need him. He smiled fondly to himself and felt happy that England decided to entrust him with Harry since America missed having to take care of someone that really needed him, but knowing it will not be as long as when he was taking care of the States since Harry is a human.

"Harry, It won't be long before you are walking and talking. Humans age much quicker and it is so important to treasure every moment of it." America said lightly and then gave Harry a little hug along with a soft kiss on the cheek. "You are not a State, or a Nation, or a Colony. You are one hundred percent human and the scary thing is humans die so easily."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Disney World

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Anyway, I think great minds think alike for I already had planned for Baby Harry to attend the world meetings with America. After all America does not want to leave Harry all by himself and especially not since Harry is a human.**

America was holding Harry and they were currently inside of Disney World. America was mentally sulking for England decided to come and make sure that the baby would not die from heat stroke or something.

"England, I can handle a single baby." America stated flatly and he glared slightly at England.

",But he is human." England commented lightly and America rolled his eyes.

"So? I'm not an idiot and I know all about humans." America said cheerfully and held Harry closer to him blocking England from view. "So why not go back home and leave me alone with Harry."

"No, I'm not leaving until you are done with Disney World." England told America firmly and his right eye twitched for there was a lot of loud kids running all around.

"You do not like kids." America commented lightly and then added. "You also hate having fun."

America smiled widely and then raced quickly away from England while tightly holding onto Harry.

"Harry, I'm not going to let Englandy ruin the fun." America said happily and then he giggled along with Harry.

"Alfred F Jones, Get the bloody hell over here!" England yelled angrily and America kept on racing away while Harry giggled.

"It is always fun to annoy England." America told Harry and he managed to lose England because of the crowd. "Okay, finally lost him. It will be so much fun, Harry. I have an autograph book and I'll have the character's sign it along with taking photo's of you with them."

America managed to make it to every single character in Disney World on time and taking Photo's of Harry with them. He had to change Harry's diaper about three times and also having to dodge England whenever he was too close. America hummed cheerfully and it was night time which meant watching fireworks.

"America, You bloody prat. Why did you keep on running away from me." England said slowly and he was still catching his breath.

"The fireworks are so pretty. They really are right, Harry?" America asked happily and he smiled to himself when Harry giggled. "Yep and those fireworks are really loud so I can't hear England."

"I know you damn well can hear me." England muttered bitterly and he glared at America.

"Harry, I think I heard the wind and it sure is annoying." America commented smoothly and he held Harry closer while completely ignoring England's glare. "We will have to be leaving soon because I do not want you to catch a cold."

America hummed to himself as he stood up and still holding Harry in his arms. England walked next to America and he sighed heavily for America was giving him the cold shoulder. Harry fell asleep and America finally looked at England.

"England, I'm not an idiot and I know what I'm doing." America said calmly and then faintly smiled to himself. "If I didn't know any better it seems like you want to help raise Harry with me."

"Shut up." England muttered and his cheeks were slightly red.

"It would make sense since Harry is one of your Citizen's." America commented lightly and he snickered quietly for England looked so embarrassed. "Maybe you miss taking care of someone along with not having any fear of being disliked since for the most part Babies like everyone."

England looked away and America just smiled brightly for he knew why England wanted to be here.

"Alright, England when I take Harry out to amusement parks or water parks or theme parks. You can come too and it is always good to have an extra pair of hands to help, but no being a kill joy." America stated calmly and then added. "I have been trying to potty train him and next year that is when he should be able to use the toilet on his own. Oh and I have been trying to teach him how to walk, but I think Harry will be walking on his own in a few months."

"America, I'm sor—" England started to say, but America interrupted him.

"No need to say it. Anyway, You can also take photo's of Harry and me. I'll also take photo's of you and Harry. Oh and I'm sure someone can take a photo of all three of us." America told him and then added smoothly. "I have no plans of taking Harry to England, but you can visit him."

"America, I'm glad that I decided to entrust Harry with you. Dumbledore was going to have Harry live with his Aunt and Uncle, but I know exactly what my Citizen's think and feel when I focus on them. Harry's Aunt and Uncle would not have liked Harry since he is a Wizard. I had a feeling it would end up with Harry being miserable and I spoke with Dumbledore about it." England said calmly and America smiled widely.

"You really care about your people." America stated cheerfully and England rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I told Dumbledore that I was taking Harry somewhere safe and that he would be taken care of by someone who would be able to keep him safe. I didn't tell him who or where exactly, but I did mention somewhere in the United States Of America. Also mentioned that it would be with someone who would give Harry a normal life along with not praising him as a hero and would not spoil him." England told America and then shook his head. "I did not tell him about you or the other Nations existing."

"England, How on earth can Harry live a normal life with me?" America asked lightly and then snickered to himself. "After all I'm a Nation and you are a Nation."

"No comment." England muttered and he looked away from America.

"Heh, I'm going to take Harry to the World Meeting and it is going to be so much fun. The other Nations are going to be so shocked." America stated happily and England's eyes grew wide. America quickly covered England's lips for he knew that England was going to yell at him and call him an idiot.

"Hush, England. The Baby is sleeping." America whispered quietly and England glared at him.

"America, Don't you dare bring Harry to the world meeting." England gritted out slowly and quietly while glaring at America. America hummed to himself and ignored England while rocking Harry gently in his arms. America said good bye to England and watched as he left to go back home. Harry was still sound asleep and America smiled to himself for he looked so very peaceful. America made it home and he gave Harry a soft hug along with giving him a light kiss on the cheek before putting him onto the small bed.

"Good Night, Harry." America muttered and then he silently walked to his own bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. First World Meeting

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Warning Implied past Male Pregnancy. **

America managed to dodge the minor meetings for a couple of months, but then England came over and lectured him about not doing his duty as America.

"Alright, Harry. You can walk and also potty trained so that means I can go to the World Meetings again. Guess what I'm taking you with me." America commented cheerfully and Harry blinked at him. "Just stay close to me and don't wander off."

America picked Harry up and then walked into the meeting area where some of the Nations were getting rather annoyed about America ditching the meetings.

"Is America knocked up again?" Italy asked quietly and then glanced around the room.

" America is not having another baby." England snapped angrily and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "So shut your bloody mouth, Italy."

America walked into the room and in his arms was a baby. England groaned and he noticed that some of the Nation's eyes were wide.

"America who knocked you up this time?" Italy asked cheerfully and he walked closer to America.

"This baby is not mine, but I adopted him from England and his name is Harry Potter." America replied calmly and he smiled brightly at Italy.

"A human baby?" Germany asked slowly and he was a little bit in disbelief.

"Yep. I can't leave him all by himself and he is potty trained." America commented smoothly and he held Harry closer to his body.

"Why would you want to raise another baby." Russia said innocently and then tilted his head towards America.

"You guys just don't understand." America stated calmly and he frowned at them while holding the baby close to him.

"It is just that you had and raised so many of them already." France said gently and then added. "You should just take a break. Your hands are already so full with all of those States and Territory's who are all Teenagers."

"Shut up, France. Remember the Louisiana Purchase?" America told France firmly and he glared at him in distaste. France's cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away.

"Now shut up and listen." America stated coldly and then added cheerfully to the shocked Nations. "England, Spain, France, Russia, and Denmark have gotten me pregnant at one point or another. The only ones who only had me pregnant once was Russia and Denmark, but you three got me pregnant multiple times. At least Germany was nice enough to help me and his people had helped a lot even though he did not get me pregnant at any point. Of course Russia only wanted to help when he found out about Alaska having oil."

"Let's get this world meeting started." Germany said in a loud and clear voice. America rolled his eyes and then he sat down next to Canada.

"Canada, What do you think of the fact that I adopted a human baby." America said in a low voice to Canada and waited for a reply.

"At least there was no mood swings or threats of killing the Nation who had got you pregnant or wanting some type of odd food or having morning sickness or feeling fat or having to go through surgery." Canada muttered quietly and America's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Sorry about that Canada." America whispered and then glanced down at Harry. "I have been taking good care of Harry and he'll turn out an alright kid."

",But this one will break your heart because he is only human." Canada commented softly and he looked America in the eyes.

"I know that he won't live as long as my oldest child. I know have long humans live which is not very long at all. It is best to sometimes enjoy the here and now." America muttered in a depressed voice and then he hugged Harry softly. Canada sighed heavily and knew in the end that America would have a broken heart over this human baby.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. First word

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

After the world meeting America was standing up and holding Harry close to him.

"Can I hold him?" Russia asked innocently and behind his back was a facet. He was smiling softly and yet looked at Harry with vicious violet eyes. "You do not need to raise a human baby."

America felt the baby clinging to him and he could tell that Harry was frightened of Russia.

"Mama." Harry said quietly and he buried his face onto America's shoulder.

"He said his first word." America said cheerfully and then he smiled brightly while ignoring the fact of Russia was glaring at Harry.

", but the baby called you—" Germany started to say, but he was interrupted by America's short laugh.

"I know, but I don't mind since some of my little States call me Ma for some reason. The others like switching between saying America or Ma." America commented causally and then tilted his head slightly. "I do not know why, but oh well. As all of you know I'm all male."

"Mother's are more comforting." Russia stated calmly and he smiled lightly to himself.

"Yep." America said smoothly and added happily. "I can't believe Harry has already said his first word."

"You do know that the baby since it is human can only come with you until a certain age to these type of meetings." England commented firmly and he looked at America with serious eyes.

"His name is Harry and I know that already." America stated in an annoyed voice and he sulked for a moment. "He can only come with me until he is four and right now Harry is two."

"Do your kids know about little Harry?" England asked in a curious voice and he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, No." America muttered quietly and he looked down to the floor.

"Huh?" Italy asked in a confused tone and he looked at America with wide eyes.

"They already fight themselves over gaining my attention and I give them equal attention." America replied softly and then added. "I'm not sure how to tell them about Harry."

"Why not just write a letter, dah?" Russia asked innocently and he smiled cheerfully.

"What about a text message?" Spain asked lightly and then he yawned to himself.

"Send them flowers and then have a little note telling them." France said smoothly and then he was shoved roughly by England.

"Don't listen to them. America just bloody tell them and get it over with already. Those damn spoiled kids of yours won't hate you." England stated flatly while mentally thinking 'More than likely they will feel pissed off about having to share America even more' and his arms were crossed in annoyance for those brats never leave America alone. America sighed heavily and then walked away from them while shaking his head not looking forward to informing his kids about the baby.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Staying With California

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and I enjoyed reading them.**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America sighed heavily to himself and he held Harry with one arm making sure the grip was not too tight. He sulked for a moment and then with one hand pulled out his dark blue cell phone, but then quickly pressed 31. The song that was playing as he waited for a moment was some type of hardcore punk music and America smiled faintly to himself.

"Hey, America. How is everything going?"

"Um."

"Is Russia being a jackass again?"

"Well, California. You would not mind if I were to visit you now?"

"No not at all. Ma, Are you walking because if you are just tell me where you are right now and I can pick you up."

"It is quite alright and I'm actually right outside your house." America commented lightly and he smiled as he saw California slam open the door. Harry giggled and then he blinked slowly at California.

"Ma, Why do you have a human baby with you?" California asked in a confused voice and he walked towards America while frowning slightly. California's golden blond hair was to his hips and it was tied back into a low pony tail. His light blue eyes were full of confusion and he wondered why America was holding a human baby.

"Angel," America said to him lightly and he held Harry closer to his body. He noticed that California was wearing blue jeans that were not too tight or loose, but also saw that the shirt was a dark red and that currently California was bare footed.

"Yes." California replied quietly and he had a feeling that this baby will be staying for quite some time in his Ma's care. He clenched his blue jeans tightly and then mentally calmed himself down otherwise America will be worried.

"His name is Harry Potter and I'm currently taking care of him for England until he is eighteen years old." America said gently and he used his other arm to give California a hug. "Harry has no mom or dad. I want to give him a good long life and I'm a complete hero for doing such a thing. Right?"

"Yes, Ma." California said quietly and he hugged America his chin barely reaching the shoulder area.

"Angel, Promise me that you will help protect this innocent little baby? He can only go to the world meetings with me until the age of four and Harry is only two years old right now." America told him and he felt the slow nod. "I'm glad that you understand my little golden Angel."

"Ma that is so like embarrassing." California muttered and his cheeks were flushed, but he really did not mind it.

"It is true, California. Remember the gold rush? You are littler than me and your human name is Angel." America commented lightly and he watched as California pouted for a moment.

"Um, Ma. I made some burgers and we can have some inside of my house." California said calmly and he smiled when America started rushing towards the house while noticing the baby was being held by two arms instead of one.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

_**California's human name is Angel and he is a male. Golden blond hair to his hips and light blue eyes. Slightly tanned and his chin barely reaches to America's shoulder. He appears to be sixteen years old and happens to be a fan of hardcore rock. America nick name for him is My Little Golden Angel and it causes California slight embarrassment, but he secretly likes the nickname.**_


	7. Florida Comes To Visit

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America pressed 27 on his cell phone and he was sitting down on a comfortable chair that had a Poppy print all over it. California was smiling brightly and completely ignored the fact that America was holding the little baby so tenderly in his arms.

"Ma?"

"Yep, my little sunshine."

"Man, So embarrassing."

"I'm at Angel's-"

"What you are California's house."

"Yep and can you come over?"

"Sure, I'm on my way right now."

California mentally sulked for he knew America was talking to Florida and personally he was still pissed off with Florida.

"Hey, Angel. Sunny is going to be coming ever. I hope you don't mind." America commented cheerfully and he watched as California slowly nodded.

"It is no problem, Ma." California said calmly and he sat down on his black leather sofa. America smiled faintly and looked down at his arms seeing Harry had fallen asleep.

"California, It looks like Harry has gone to sleep." America told him quietly and California nodded silently. After an hour America fell asleep and that was when California got up to get a light blanket to cover them up.

"Have a nice nap." California muttered softly and he slowly covered them up with a light blanket. He heard a knock on the door and mentally cursed for it was more than likely Florida. California opened the door and he forced a small on his lips despite wanting to punch him. He noticed that like always Florida was wearing blue shorts, a colorful Hawaiian shirt, and those blasted flip flops not to mention a hat prompting hunting.

"Hey, Hippie." Florida said teasingly and he watched as California gritted his teeth in annoyance. He smirked at California's annoyed expression and he had his fingers running through his dirty blond hair which was only just below the nape of his neck. Florida's dark blue eyes were shimmering in amusement at how angry California was getting and he fought the urge to just laugh at him.

"You lousy good for nothing bitch." California said coldly and he swiftly punched Florida in the jaw. "I'm not a hippie and guess what I'm not in a happy go lucky mood."

"Ouch, Man you sure can pack a punch. Despite how others say you a complete and utter fruit cake along with coming up with the peace sign." Florida commented lightly and he rubbed his jaw along with wincing in pain.

"Florida, Shut up and England was the one who came up the peace sign." California stated flatly and his right eye twitched. "The peace sign was for the disarmament movement and the hippies didn't invent it."

"Anyway, Where is Ma?" Florida asked smoothly and he ignored what the other had said.

"Sleeping and I'm still pissed off with you." California commented firmly and then added lightly. "Let's take this inside and I'll cut you up before Ma wakes up."

"Jeez, You are so damn violent and mean. I wonder why others think you are nice, happy, and angel like along with being so called 'Golden'." Florida muttered sulkily and he crossed his arms. "Besides America is starting to wake up and Ma would be pretty mad at you if you cut me up again."

"You asked for it by insulting me and my people." California stated bluntly and then he smiled coldly at him. "I'll let you off the hook, but that is only because I don't want Ma to be upset with me and it is best for there to be no witnesses."

"I truly do not like coming to your house." Florida commented calmly and he looked at California's blank expression.

"Only reason I'm letting you in is because of Ma. Otherwise I would slam this door in your face." California told him and then added. "Get your ass inside here and I would rather no one else have their eyes burned out by the sight of those tacky as hell flip flops."

Florida glared at him and then as he walked inside flipped California off while gritting his teeth. America yawned and blinked slowly as he woke up.

"You are luck Ma is awake otherwise I would have broken your middle finger." California said quietly and Florida whistled innocently as he quickly walked over to America.

"America, Did you get knock up again and have a baby?" Florida asked in a blunt voice and he was smacked on the back of his head by California who hissed 'Fucking moronic redneck that baby is a human'.

"My Little Sunshine, This little human baby is Harry Potter and I adopted him from England." America replied calmly and he looked at California while shaking his head. "My Little Golden Angel please do not cause Florida anymore brain damage."

"Alright." California muttered and he sulkily crossed his arms while glaring at Florida.

"Ma, I think Harry needs his diaper changed." Florida commented lightly and he watched as America pouted for a moment. "I can change it for you. Have any diapers with you?"

"Yep and thanks Sunny." America said cheerfully and he handed Harry over to Florida. "You are my little ray of sunshine."

Florida's cheeks burned red and California glared at him. America swiftly gave Florida and then Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I believe in you, Florida." America told him happily and watched as Florida carefully walked away with Harry in his arms. California looked at America with slightly tearful eyes and he gave him a kicked puppy eyes.

"Oh, Angel. I believe in you too don't cry." America said gently and he pulled California into a hug, but then after a moment pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love all of my kids equally and I have plenty of love in my heart for all of you."

California smiled brightly and he felt much better, but also because he got a hug unlike Florida and it made his lips twist up into a smug smile. America didn't notice and he was sitting down on the sofa watching Tv.

"You wouldn't mind if I invited Texas and New York here too?" America asked lightly and California held back a long sigh.

"I don't mind at all, Ma." California commented smoothly and he mentally cursed for those two are such loud mouths along with at times being so annoying, but at least Texas and New York do not call him a hippie.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

_**California's State Flower is a Poppy.**_

**The internationally recognized symbol for peace was originally designed for the British nuclear disarmament movement. **

**Florida is male and his nickname by America is My Little Sunshine. Has dirty blond hair to the nape of his neck and he has dark blue eyes. He looks about sixteen years old and enjoys annoying some of the other States.**


	8. New York And Texas Arrive

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Florida was done changing Harry's diaper and he was humming because it seems like America was pretty happy about his help. California was grinning and he was half tempted to brag to Florida, but resisted the urge and just sighed to himself for soon the New York along with Texas will be arriving. America was watching Tv and California sat to the right of him while Florida sat to the left of America. They lost track of time and suddenly the door flew open.

"Hello, America." Texas stated calmly and he noticed right away the human baby in America's arms.

"Hey, Ma." New York said causally and he smiled brightly at America, but then frowned slightly at the sight of the baby in America's arms. "What the hell?"

"My little Rose just take a wild guess." America stated calmly and he smiled slightly in amusement.

"As you can see it is a human baby. You rude Yankee." California muttered under his breath and he glared at New York.

"Damnit, You little punk." New York said slowly and he returned the glare.

"I'm not the one who happens to talk like-" California started to say, but then he stopped for a moment and flipped New York off. America sighed heavily and he wondered why this almost always happened when there are more than a few of his kids are in the same room.

"You are picking the wrong fight. You little brat." New York told him and he gritted his teeth together angrily.

"This is Harry Potter and I adopted him from England." America stated lightly and Texas nodded.

"You want to see what it is like raising a human." Texas muttered quietly and he watched as America smiled faintly. "He is going to break your heart."

"Don't worry my little star. I can handle it." America stated calmly and then he sighed deeply. "Jeez, Why must you guys annoy each other."

"It's alright, Ma. I won't let them hurt each other." Texas told him and he stood by America's side watching as Florida was getting involved with the 'Disagreement'.

"Man, Oh man hippie you are in for it now messing with New York." Florida commented causally and then watched as California's eyes darkened in anger. America looked down at Harry and he held him close, but then Harry started crying when California punched Florida with his right fist while using his left fist to hit New York in the jaw. Texas frowned and he noticed that Harry was crying loudly.

"My darling little angels you made poor little Harry cry." America said calmly and firmly as he looked all three of them in the eyes. They went pale for America was not happy and it looks like they made the baby cry. Texas was handed Harry and he closely held onto the baby with one arm. America sighed heavily and he shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry, but I must go for now this little one is not ready to handle your disagreements." America bluntly told them and then he asked Texas. "Can I stay with you for a little while?"

"Sure, Ma. My house is pretty quiet and you can stay as long as you want. Harry will be pretty happy and it will be fun." Texas commented smoothly and when America looked away for a moment that was when Texas smirked at the other three who were gapping in shock. Texas held Harry closer to himself and he smiled faintly at him for it looks like this little baby is a good luck charm. California, New York, and Florida mutely watched as America along with Texas holding Harry walking away.

"I love you kids, but the baby needs a bit of peace and quiet." America commented calmly and he ran over to give all three of them a hug. "Please behave and don't kill each other I mean it."

America, Texas, and Harry left them alone.

"I should have held that crying brat. Then maybe Ma would have stayed at my house." Florida muttered bitterly.

"Oh, just Shut up the hell up. You made it worse by saying Hippie." California and New York both snapped angrily.

**Please Review and Thank You. Next Chapter will mainly have America, Harry, and Texas.**

**New York's State Flower is a Rose. **

_**Texas is male and his nickname is My Little Star. He has dark red hair to his shoulder blades and eyes that are dark blue. He looks sixteen years old and has a broad body structure. Most of the time he is calm and collect, but it is not wise to make him angry or hurt America.**_

_**New York is male and his nickname is My Little Rose. He has light blond hair and light blue eyes. He looks seventeen years old and has an attitude along with having a temper. **_


	9. Staying With Texas

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Texas was rocking Harry slowly and carefully as America was making the baby some food to eat. He hummed a soft and gentle tone while rocking. Harry was giggling and he looked at America while smiling happily.

"Mama." Harry said loudly and cheerfully, but then giggled when Texas decided to tickle his sides and after a moment stopped.

"Yes, little Harry." America replied calmly and he smiled faintly to himself knowing what Harry was going to say.

"Hungry." Harry said to him and he looked at America with wide eyes.

"I know baby that is why I'm making you something to eat." America stated smoothly and then he walked over with the small bowl of food while smiling brightly. Texas stopped rocking the chair and he was handed the bowl of food because Harry might spill it.

"Alright, Harry. Here is the spoon and make sure not to shove it all in otherwise you might choke." Texas told him and he smiled when Harry's small hand picked up the spoon. "He is already three years old now."

"I will take him to the world meeting today. Heh, At least he is potty trained." America commented lightly and he smiled faintly to himself. "Tomorrow we can take him to one of your theme parks and England will be coming over too because I promised him."

America watched as Harry slowly managed to eat by himself and he blinked slowly along with wiping his eyes for they always grow up so fast, but of course humans grow up much faster and Texas bit his lip because he could America was feeling a little depressed.

"Come on, Ma. Everything will be okay and we will have tons of fun tomorrow." Texas said to him and Harry slowly nodded in agreement. "Plus a lot of photo's and memories to be made."

"You are right, Texas. I was just thinking that Harry is just growing up so fast and before you know it he won't need me anymore." America stated bluntly and he smiled at them. "It is best to just enjoy the moment and let it last."

"I love you, Mama." Harry said to America and he giggled to himself. Texas and Harry were carefully hugged by America who was smiling, but also had tears rolling his cheeks.

"I love you too, Ma." Texas stated calmly and after a few moments America pulled away, but he noticed tear stains on America's cheeks and watched as his Ma smiled brightly at them.

"I love you too, Harry. I love you too, my little star." America told them and he rubbed his cheeks. "Man, I'm turning into such a softie."

Then there was a sound at the door and it slammed opened. America frowned and he was carefully handed Harry by Texas who was walking towards the front door with a rifle in hand. Texas frowned and then sighed heavily for it was New Jersey.

"America, Why the hell did you even decide to raise some lousy good for nothing brat! I don't see as much of you anymore! I hate that stupid baby and I hate that he is taking up a lot of your time! Plus you have to go to those World Meetings and I miss you damnit! " New Jersey yelled angrily and his eyes were flashing. Texas's dark blue eyes narrowed harshly at New Jersey and he noticed that America's face went pale, but then those eyes started to fill up with tears.

'Why does New Jersey hate Harry? I never knew that he could be so cruel as to hate a poor and innocent baby.' America thought to himself and he tried to keep his tears from falling.

"New Jersey, shut your damn mouth." Texas growled out angrily and his dark blue eyes were flashing with anger. His jaw was set and he roughly tossed New Jersey outside. "Let's take this outside and you made Ma shed tears. You are a jackass and I'm going to teach you a lesson."

New Jersey went pale and he realized that Texas was highly pissed off, but he had briefly saw America's tearful eyes and hearing a baby crying. Texas glared at New Jersey and his fists were clenched tightly, but then he pulled him up by the shirt and meanwhile America was calming Harry down.

"It's okay, Harry. Mama is going to take care of this alright?" America said in a soothing voice and he watched as Harry nodded slowly. "Now please stay here and let me deal with this little disagreement. I'm going to blind fold you and before you know it I will be right back here."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

_**Texas is male and his nickname is My Little Star. He has dark red hair to his shoulder blades and eyes that are dark blue. He looks sixteen years old and has a broad body structure. For the most part he is calm, but it is not a good idea to make Texas angry or hurt America whether emotionally or physically or any kind of way. Otherwise there is hell to pay.**_

_**New Jersey is male and says stuff before thinking at times along with having an attitude that matches with New York. More Info in the next chapter.**_


	10. Going To Indiana

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America walked outside and he saw Texas punching New Jeresy in the face. America frowned and ran over to prevent Texas from punching New Jersey again.

"Don't yell at Ma again." Texas said coldly and he was going to punch New Jeresy again, but then America caught his face and he held it firmly.

"Texas. You know I feel when I see one of my kids hurting each other." America commented firmly and his blue eyes were flashing. "Remember, United We Stand."

"I'm sorry." Teaxas stated softly and he was looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Ma." New Jeresy said quietly and he looked down at his hands.

"I will be leaving with Harry to Indiana." America stated calmly and he watched as Texas looked down at his feet. America sighed deeply and then pulled both of them into a hug. "Come on cheer up. It is not like I'm saying I will not ever visit you two."

**Please Review and Thank You**


	11. Indiana Thinking Ahead

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Indiana heard the door open and he watched as America walked inside with a baby in his arms.

"Oh, That must be Harry." Indiana stated calmly and America smiled brightly at him.

"Yep. Can I stay with you?" America asked calmly and he looked at Indiana with big blue eyes.

"Sure and maybe I can learn why you wish to care for a human baby." Indiana stated flatly and he mentally rolled his eyes for America loves taking care of others.

"Thanks, Peony." America commented cheerfully and he grinned for Indiana's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

'America always comes up with the most embarrassing nicknames.' Indiana mentally thought to himself and he was given a half hug by America.

"I'm so proud of Harry because he can walk and talk a bit." America told him in an excited voice and he placed Harry down onto the floor. Indiana sighed to himself, but then watched as Harry stood up and walked to America.

"Mama." Harry said and he held onto America's leg while tilting his head upwards. Indiana smiled faintly and noticed America's cheeks were a faint shade of pink.

"Ma, I have to say you have a way with people." Indiana said smoothly and then he gave a calm look towards America. "When Harry has to go to school. Do you think it would be best for him not to call you Ma or Mama starting from an early age. Otherwise once at school he will become embarrassed for calling you Mama and might be teased."

Personally Indiana did not want Harry to call America at all by the name of Ma or Mama. It is not as if he was jealous at the attention Harry was receiving from America or anything like that at all. America sighed softly and he looked down at Harry who was looking at him with such innocent eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You**

**German**** is the largest ancestry reported in Indiana, with 22.7% of the population reporting that ancestry in the Census.**** Indiana became the 19th state on ****December 11, 1816****. **

**Indiana looks around sixteen years old and he is pretty calm. He has dirty blonde hair to the nape of his neck and his eyes are a light shade of blue. His skin is olive and **

**One of America's nicknames for Indiana is Peony due to the fact that flower is his State Flower.**


	12. Wisconsin Shows Up

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Wisconsin walked through the door and she blinked for America was here in Indiana's home.

"Hey, Ma. Nice to see you." Wisconsin commented happily, but then noticed America's eyes were full of tears and a guilty looking Indiana. She looked coldly at her brother Indian and walked smoothly over to him.

"Indiana, What the hell did you do to our Ma." Wisconsin said coldly to him and she firmly grabbed his hand dragging him outside. America didn't notice for he was thinking about how to break the news to Harry for he did not want him to be made fun of at school whenever he is able to attend.

"I just don't want the human baby calling him Ma or Mama." Indiana snapped in annoyance and he was punched across the face by a red faced Wisconsin.

"You didn't think about how America would feel idiot." Wisconsin said angrily and she clenched her fists.

"Well I didn't really think before saying." Indiana muttered and his cheeks puffed out. "I wouldn't have said anything if I had thought about how Ma would react."

Wisconsin rolled her baby blue eyes at him and then grabbed his hand firmly.

"Say sorry to ma or else I'll kick your sorry ass. Oh and I'm staying here until Ma leaves. I don't trust you with him." Wisconsin said firmly and she received a nod. America was sitting on the sofa and Harry was hugging him with his little arms.

"I'm sorry. Umm, Harry could always be home schooled." Indiana managed to say and he watched as America's eyes lit up. Wisconsin moved her clenched fists which were holding onto the sides of her blue jeans and she watched as America smiled.

"I didn't think about that option, Peony." America said happily and he hugged Harry, but then walked over to Indiana and Wisconsin. He hugged Indiana with his left arm and with his right arm hugged Wisconsin.

"Nice to see you my little badger. You came up with a good idea my little peony." America commented calmly and both of his kids had a slight blush on their cheeks. Harry walked up to them and tugged on America's leg.

"Mama." Harry said quietly and instead of being picked up by America for the two States got to him first. He was picked up by Wisconsin and Indiana who had a smile on their lips although Indiana's smile was a little tense.

'It is best to accept Harry or else Ma will be sad.' Wisconsin and Indiana both thought. It was a group hug between America, Harry, Wisconsin, and Indiana. After a few minutes it was broken up due to Wisconsin's cell phone going off and she flipped it open. Wisconsin silently read the text that was from Texas and her eyes narrowed in pure anger.

"I'll be right back, Ma. I have some business to do right now, but I'll be back before dinner time. I have my cell phone with me and I love you all, later." Wisconsin managed to say cheerfully and she gave America a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Her fists were clenched and New Jersey will not be let off easy at all.

**Please Review and Thank You**

**Wisconsin looks around fifteen years old and she can be quite protective over America. Her hair color is auburn and it reached to the middle of her back. She has pale skin, but no freckles. Wisconsin has baby blue eyes and not afraid to punch someone in the face. **

**The five largest ancestry groups in Wisconsin are: ****German**** (42.6%), ****Irish**** (10.9%), ****Polish**** (9.3%), ****Norwegian**** (8.5%), ****English**** (6.5%).**

**Beginning in the 1890s, farmers in Wisconsin shifted from wheat to ****dairy**** production in order to make more sustainable and profitable use of their land.**

**America's nickname for Wisconsin is Badger because a Badger is her State Animal.**


	13. Tomorrow Is The Day

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America noticed that Indiana had a bruise on his cheek and he sighed to himself for why can't his kids just get along.

"Indiana, I will get some ice for you." America commented smoothly and then he slowly walked away with Harry following after him.

"I had hoped he wouldn't notice." Indiana muttered to himself and his cell phone started ringing. He mentally groaned for it was from New York and then flipped opened his cell.

"What do you want Yorkie."

"Just to remind you tomorrow is the day."

"Jeez, It sneaked up on me."

"Because you do not write things down."

"I prefer to forget about it."

"Uh huh. Yeah me too, but hey it is life."

"I don't want to be a girl."

"Be thankful it happens only once a year and only lasts for a day."

"Fine, New York. Good fucking point, but still it is annoying and odd as hell."

"Anyway I have business to patch up today and I'm taking the day off tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will be taking the day off tomorrow too."

"Later, Peony."

"Bye, Yankee."

Indiana hit end and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then he received a text from Wisconsin and then felt like smacking himself on the fore head.

_**Peony, I have a great idea which I'll tell you later and you do remember what happens tomorrow to some of us. The first thirty of us States? Oh and Texas will be coming back with me to your place. Got it? I didn't tell him about what you did to America. Although it would serve you right to have Texas kick your sorry ass. PS I hate Russia.**_

America arrived with an icepack and he gently placed it on Indiana's cheek. Harry crawled up onto the sofa and sat by America.

"I'll talk to Wisconsin when she arrives from her business." America said calmly and he noticed Indiana's depressed expression. "What is wrong?"

"Tomorrow, I'll turn into a girl for a whole day." Indiana muttered in a sulky voice and he pouted.

"Yes I know Indiana. The first thirty States will turn into the opposite gender." America commented quietly for Harry had fallen asleep. "Of course there is always the other option and none of you would have to deal with it, but everyone would have to agree."

"No, no it is fine and besides none of us would agree with you having to do such a thing, Ma." Indiana said to him and he shook his head. "I'm fine with being a girl for a day and everyone else is alright with being the opposite gender for the day."

"Every year for fifty days I could be a female and none of you would suffer for a day of being the opposite gender. Sadly you kids hardly agree on anything." America stated calmly and he sighed deeply to himself.

"No way, America." Indiana told him gently and then added firmly. "You do plenty for us every single day and it is only fair for us to share the burden."

**Please Review and Thank You**

**Wisconsin took part in several political extremes in the mid to late 20th century, ranging from the ****anti-communist**** hysteria of Senator ****Joseph McCarthy**** in the 1950s to the radical antiwar protests at UW-Madison that culminated in the ****Sterling Hall bombing**** in August 1970.**


	14. Phone Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Harry woke up and he yawned softly. Indiana still held an ice pack to his cheek while sighing for the bruise has grown and America was looking at the clock.

"I could order Pizza." America commented lightly and he already had his cell phone flipped opened.

"Sounds good to me. Wisconsin is bringing Texas with her." Indiana told him calmly and America begun to dial up Pizza Hut. Harry was smiling as he looked at them and then decided to crawl over America to get to Indiana.

"Peony." Harry said happily and he smiled at Indiana's cheeks who turned pink.

'Why must that nickname out of all names stick like glue. It is so girlish and stuff.' Indiana thought and his cheeks puffed out in slight annoyance. 'America and almost all of my siblings call me Peony. However sometimes call me by my name Indiana.'

"Harry." Indiana told him and personally he was not really good at dealing with babies. America just finished the call while Harry tried to hug Indiana and he just couldn't reach his shoulders. However the door opened up and revealing Wisconsin along with Texas.

"Hey, Peony. I bet you can't wait until tomorrow." Wisconsin commented in a teasing voice, but then noticed the bruise on Indiana's cheek and she bite her lip.

"Indie, What happened to your cheek?" Texas asked calmly and he watched as Indiana's face went pale.

"I smacked him because he called me a Dairy Cow." Wisconsin said smoothly and she walked over to grab Indiana's hand. "Yep, It is not like he made America cry or something."

Texas sighed deeply and he could tell Wisconsin was lying to him, but decided to let it go for America was still a bit upset with him. Harry was giggling and he crawled back over to America. Indiana pulled Wisconsin up and gave him a hug.

"Brother, I didn't mean to bruise up your face so bad and literally half of your face is bruised." Indiana whispered quietly and then pulled back. Indiana nodded and he smiled faintly.

"It's alright, Sis. Besides none of us expect Ma really knows our own strength." Indiana said in a low voice. Texas was chatting to America and Harry.

"The pizza should be arriving soon." America commented cheerfully and mentally thinking about talking to Wisconsin. Harry was smiling brightly and felt safe in America's arms. After a few minutes America's cell phone ringed and they heard him groan.

"Jeez, I suppose I will have to answer." America said with annoyance in his voice and he flipped open his cell. "Hey, Russia. What do you want?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Are You Surprised

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

"Jeez, I suppose I will have to answer." America said with annoyance in his voice and he flipped open his cell. "Hey, Russia. What do you want?"

"I have changed my mind, da."

"About what Russia?"

"I would like to spend a day with that little one. Harry Potter is name, correct?"

"No way."

"Of course you would be there too. We could go to a Zoo, da."

"If I say no?"

"Then I would be forced to call your boss and have a little chat with him."

"Whatever. Do you even know where I am right now?"

"Da. You are inside of Indiana's house."

"You are creepy. Not even going to ask how you know that information."

"I'm at the door, da. Please do open it before I use my pipe to fix the problem."

America gritted his teeth and he opened the door up. He was mentally swearing to himself for Russia was standing on the porch smiling innocently and holding the cell phone to his ear. America smiled tensely at him and then watched as Russia walked inside.

"Hello, America. Are you surprised?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head while looking at America with wide violet eyes. America's cheeks puffed out and he flipped Russia off while smiling brightly.

"Yep and I'll just collect Harry. Then we can go to that Zoo together. You, Me, and Harry." America commented calmly and he looked at Russia with narrowed blue eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. A Very Short Trip To The Zoo

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Russia was smiling cheerfully at Harry and he chuckled to himself when the little one whimpered. America glared at him and he held Harry closer in his arms.

"Ivan, You are terrifying Harry." America stated bluntly and then he glanced at the animals. "Plus freaking the animals out."

"I'm sorry Merica, da." Russia commented innocently while he turned to look at the lions, but then blinked his violet eyes for they disappeared from his sight.

"My name is Alfred. Only my kids can call me, Merica." America said calmly as he glared at Russia and seeing the amused smile.

"That is not very nice." Russia told him smoothly as he reached over to pet Harry on the head and America gritted his teeth. Harry trembled in his arms and clung to America.

"Mama." Harry whispered quietly and he was shaking. "I'm scared."

"I'm here, Harry." America commented softly and he glared for Russia was still petting Harry's hair.

"So tiny and fragile, da. It is too bad I do not have my pipe with me. I wonder how much one can go without air? I would like to find out, da." Russia whispered in a creepy voice and his hand was grabbed by America.

"Alright, Ivan. We are leaving because this is completely pointless because you are frightening Harry and the animals refuse to come out." America stated firmly and he kissed the top of Harry's head. Russia smiled at him and he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to dinner and it will be like a date." Russia said innocently and he kissed America's hand. "Of course you must drop Harry off with your children and I'm sure they can take care of him. We shall have fun, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. One Of Russia's Dreams

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Harry was dropped off with the States who were at Indiana's home and America left before they made a fuss about Russia.

"Russia, What the hell is your problem with Harry?" America asked firmly and they were walking

"I had a dream my dear America." Russia commented softly, his violet eyes darkened, and lips curled up into a twisted smile.

"Here we go again." America muttered bitterly and he shook his head.

'Russia's dreams are always fucked up. Blood, dead bodies, suffering, torture, and a lot of other stuff. Jeez, He has not ever had a dream about fluffy bunnies. Wait he did have one and then he killed those bunnies with his own hands in his dream.' America thought to himself and then he gritted his teeth in annoyance for Russia always told him about every single dream. 'Some of them still give me fucking nightmares.'

"My hands for some reason had blood on them and the little one was dead. You were silently shedding tears, I was there, and I took you away to my home." Russia said innocently and he tilted his head. "I had my way with you at your time of weakness. I felt glad the human baby was no more and I had you all to myself."

"Russia, You have the most disturbing dreams ever." America stated bluntly while shaking his head and like hell he would ever leave Harry for a moment with Russia.

"We are almost at the restaurant." Russia commented smoothly and he ignored America's words. His hand was holding America's hand and the grip was firm.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Waiting

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America and Russia were sitting side by side in a restaurant. They have already ordered, currently waiting for the food, and blue eyes glared fiercely at violet ones.

"America, a few Nations thought you were a women for a moment because of your ability of becoming pregnant. I recall your angry expression of being called a women, how you stripped completely, and glared at them with such a heated glare. " Russia commented innocently and he blinked his violet eyes at America. "You were rather adorable although it was shameless showing them your naked body and Italy cried for your lower regions were bigger than his own."

"Fuck you, Russia." America said coldly and he added. "I had to cut my children out of my belly since I couldn't give birth to them because I do not have any women parts."

"Da. I do recall your stubbornness of being the one to get them out yourself due to your lack of trust towards others. Teeth gritted in determination, hands covered in blood, lips bleeding-" Russia told him calmly while smiling and he tilted his head watching America's annoyed expression.

"Shut up. Your descriptions are horrific and making me feel sick to my stomach." America stated firmly and then he crossed his arms.

"You were amazing, da. Dealing with the pain of cutting yourself open and taking your child out without using anything for the pain. Along with not passing out and it did look rather painful." Russia commented calmly and he tilted his head towards America. "You refused to let me cut you open to take Alaska out of your belly. Instead you did it all by yourself and I still remember even to this day. So very stubborn, da."

Before America could punch or swear at Russia the food had arrived.

"Fuck, I don't feel hungry and I have a complete loss of appetite." America stated bluntly and he felt sick. "Damn you, Russia. You are a complete jackass for reminding me."

"Ah, you must eat America for I'm paying." Russia said smoothly while ignoring America flipping him off and the fierce glare. "Otherwise it would be rather rude and I notice how you do not really curse around your childern."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Being Stubborn

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Russia finished eating his own food and he gave the blue eyed Nation a look. America rolled his eyes and he pushed the plate of food away while glaring at Russia who kept on pushing it back towards him.

"Still not going to eat." America stated dryly and he watched as Russia's lips curled up into a so called innocent smile. "I'll eat later and it all your fault for remembering me."

"America, Why must you be so stubborn?" Russia asked calmly and his smile was twisted as he smiled at America. "Others would listen to me, da."

"Well, I'm different from everyone else." America replied bluntly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. "I am not afraid of you or anyone else."

"What if my dreams come true? What if it happens to one of your beloved States?" Russia asked innocently and his violet eyes darkened as he looked at America.

"If you dare harm a single hair on my children's hair or cause any sort of harm to Harry. I would not show you any fucking mercy and never would I ever forgive you." America said coldly and his fists were clenched. "Just try it, Russia."

"So protective, da. Do not worry America I shall do them no harm." Russia stated calmly and he sighed softly to himself. "I'm not afraid of you either, America. However I do not wish to make you hate me. "

America relaxed slightly, but he was still tense and his blue eyes were focused on Russia.

"Alright. I'll have my food packaged up and I will eat it later." America told him bluntly and he heard a soft sigh along with a whisper of 'So stubborn'.

"I shall walk you home." Russia commented smoothly and he paid for the bill. America along with stood up and he gave the violet eyed Nation a small glare.

"I'm not going to invite you inside." America said calmly and he held his packed up food with his left hand. "Just to let you know, Russia."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	20. Hope It Is Just A Terrible Dream

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

"Hey, kids I'm home." America commented cheerfully and then he glared at Russia. "You can leave now Russia."

Russia tilted his head and then blinked at him. Indiana had Harry in his arms as he walked over to Russia, Wisconsin was walking smoothly over, and Texas glared at Russia as he walked over to Russia.

"Hello, Harry." Russia said calmly and he reached out to pat Harry on the head, but America grabbed his head and he glared at him.

"No way." America stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "No touching, Harry."

"Why?" Russia asked in a confused voice. Indiana held Harry closer to his body, Texas and Wisconsin stood in front of him, and Russia blinked at them.

"Three words for you, Russia. Your Disturbing Dream." America said bluntly and he felt a little regret for Russia appeared to look hurt.

"It has been a long time since I have seen someone so tiny and fragile." Russia commented softly and his arms fell limp to his sides.

"Jeez, Russia. You are making me look a villain, but no offense you are terrible at being able to control yourself." America stated flatly and his arms were crossed as he sighed to himself. "You can crush someone so easily with your hands without even meaning too."

"You can teach me, America. How to not crush someone since you are so soft, da." Russia told him cheerfully while smiling and he grabbed America's hands. "For you are rather good at not hurting those around you."

America gapped for a moment and he felt a little insulted for a moment, but not really knowing why at all and then he felt his cheeks burning.

"I'm not soft." America managed to say and he forced away his blush.

"You are towards your children and your people, da. I do hope you can teach me how to not crush your children or Harry." Russia commented causally and then he blinked while thinking 'Why are America's kids staring at me in such an odd way? Oh, That must mean they like me.'

Wisconsin, Indiana, and Texas glared at Russia. America was sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll teach you. Just leave and it is rather late." America stated flatly and he closed his eyes for a moment. "You better not let me regret this Russia."

Russia smiled at America and then looked at the States who were still staring at him.

"Do make sure to teach your children manners. For they have been staring and staring at me for some reason. I do not like it to be honest." Russia commented innocently and he added. "I'm not fond of being stared, but to be honest America. I do enjoy having your intense blue eyes on me, da."

"Russia, I will call you next week for I have some stuff to figure out." America said in an annoyed voice and he puffed out his cheeks. "You are being creepy."

"I will be waiting." Russia commented cheerfully and he walked away while humming in victory. America rolled his eyes while groaning and he turned to look at his States who were gapping in surprise.

"We can talk in the morning for personally I'm tired and I know that I will have some pretty messed up dreams." America stated calmly and he closed the door along with locking it. Indiana handed Harry to America in a daze and they watched as America walked up the stairs sighing.

"Jeez, Why does Russia always tells me about his creepy and messed up dreams." America muttered tiredly to himself and he held Harry close to his body. "Hopefully I will be able to sleep."

Indiana was in shock and he just couldn't believe at what had just happened. Wisconsin punched Indiana in the stomach while Texas pinched Wisconsin's pale cheeks and then his own cheeks.

"Ouch, What was that for Wisconsin." Indiana groaned and he held his stomach in pain.

"Ow, What was that for Texas." Wisconsin complained to Texas and she ignored Indiana who was groaning in pain. Her cheeks were in pain, she rubbed them with her hands, and glared briefly at Texas before adding. "I'm going to have a bruise."

"Just making sure this is not some terrible dream." Texas said simply and then he added. "I pinched my own cheeks just to double check and I will more than likely have bruises too."

"I'm going to bed and I hope that this is just a dream caused by the Pizza." Wisconsin stated bluntly and she walked away. Texas looked briefly at Indiana who was on the floor clenching his stomach and saying quite a few colorful words. Texas sighed deeply to himself as he picked Indiana up like a sack of potatoes and begun to walk towards the kitchen.

"You need to have some ice on your stomach." Texas commented calmly and he yawned for a moment.

"I know it will fucking bruise." Indiana muttered bitterly and he was dropped down onto the kitchen chair. Texas got a pack of ice and then stated 'I'm going to bed' after grabbing two packs of ice. Indiana rolled his eyes before putting the ice onto his stomach and he didn't find it in himself to look at the sore area of his stomach.

"Why does Wisconsin have to hit so damn hard. Maybe because she hopes this is just dream, but did I do anything to disprove it? Hell no because I didn't want to hurt myself or others." Indiana whispered to himself and he sulked. "I'm going to have yet another bruise, but at least Texas didn't pinch my cheeks."

Texas knocked on Wisconsin's bedroom door, she opened it open, and then glared at him.

"What do you want I was about to fall asleep." Wisconsin said in an annoyed voice and her arms were crossed.

"An ice pack for your cheeks." Texas stated simply and held out a ice pack to her.

"Thanks." She commented calmly and then grabbed the ice pack from Texas.

"Your welcome." Texas replied and he walked away heading towards his bedroom while holding a ice pack to his cheek.

America held Harry in his arms and they were both fast asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Yes, I do celebrate Thanksgiving and happy Thanksgiving to everyone. There will be more Harry and America interaction in the Next Chapter.**

**Side Note Indiana, Texas, and Wisconsin have become the opposite gender (For A Day). Meaning Indiana and Texas right now are girls while Wisconsin is a boy (For A Day).**

America and Harry woke up at the same time because of a loud scream. America darted up, his blue eyes full of concern for it sounded like Indiana's scream, and he looked down Harry.

"I will be right back, Harry." America commented calmly and he received a silent nod. America gave Harry a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before rushing downstairs.

"Why the hell did you two dress me up in this damn outfit while I was sleeping?" Indiana screamed shrilly and her hands were on her hips.

"Ah, but you look so adorable Peony." Wisconsin commented in a deep voice and he was grinning in amusement. "We wanted to make you look really pretty."

"Why the fuck is Texas not wearing something like this damnit." Indiana snapped angrily and her light blue eyes were flashing.

"You are better suited for this sort of outfit, Peony." Texas said calmly and she held back a chuckle.

"You always wear pants and this is completely unfair." Indiana stated sulkily and her arms were crossed. Wisconsin and Texas begun laughing for some reason. "Not funny jackasses."

America was quietly listening, he sighed to himself, and then shook his head. Indiana was wearing a dark pink mini skirt, a long white shirt, long black socks to the knee's, and a black choker.

"Man, Peony. We decided not to change your shirt. Jeez I can totally see your breasts because you are not wearing a bra and your wearing a white shirt." Wisconsin said causally and he glanced at Texas.

Indiana's cheeks flushed and she glared at them before flipping them off.

"Fuck you both." Indiana stated coldly and she walked over to the kitchen sink starting to fill up a container with water.

"No thank you I'm into incest." Texas and Wisconsin commented smoothly.

"I'm wearing a Bra." Texas stated calmly and she smiled widely at Indiana who was silently fuming. Indiana rolled her eyes before tossing water onto both of them and she held back a laugh while her light blue eyes glittered.

"You two are also wearing white shirts and at least I'm not wet." Indiana stated calmly and she smirked at their expressions. America decided to walk inside, his arms were crossed, and he shook his head.

"You three will have to spend the day away from the house." America said bluntly and he released a sigh for they looked sad. "Do you three honestly want Harry to ask you several questions such as why are you are the opposite gender?"

Wisconsin, Texas, and Indian all shook their heads.

"Dry off, get changed, and have some fun outside of the house. All of you have your cell phones, right? I'll only be a phone call away." America stated smoothly and he added firmly while looking at them with gentle blue eyes. "Behave yourselves and if you need me call for I will be there in a heartbeat."

America walked back up stairs and he noticed that Harry has fallen back asleep. He smiled faintly before grabbing a book and silently read the horror story with the lamp on while thinking about what to do later on the day with Harry.

'Should I take him to a Theme Park or just for a walk outside or out swimming in the pool.' America mentally thought and then focused on reading the horror story. Indiana, Wisconsin, and Texas all sighed to themselves.

"Best to not confuse Harry too much." Wisconsin said calmly and he added. "He might think that he could turn into a girl, but then again little Harry is a Wizard and it is more than likely possible."

"I have a feeling that Harry will be different from other humans whether they be Wizards or not." Indiana commented dryly. "You know with having America as a Ma and having us as siblings. Not to mention how England and Russia are trying to get into America's pants by using Harry, but it is best for Harry to never ever find out about that at all."

Wisconsin, Indiana, and Texas mentally winced at the thought of having England or worse yet Russia around constantly.

"Well, At least Russia can cook or that is what I have been told by Alaska." Indiana muttered quietly and all them nodded in agreement. "Still I doubt it would make up for the whole creepy as hell factor."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	22. Helping With The Eggs

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

Harry yawned as he woke up and America smiled faintly at him.

"Alright, Harry. Do you want to go to the beach or would you prefer going to the park?" America asked smoothly and he was standing up.

"Can we please go to both places?" Harry asked sweetly and he looked up at America with big hazel eyes.

"Heh, There is always that option too." America said cheerfully as he grinned at Harry and then added calmly. "First things first we have to have a good breakfast."

"Can I help you, Merica?" Harry asked hopefully as he gave America the puppy dog eyes. "Please I want to help you."

"Hmmm, Alright. However I don't believe you are ready for the stove or oven yet. Not to mention not tall enough yet." America commented calmly and he helped Harry off of the bed.

"What can I do?" Harry asked softly and he looked down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Well, You can crack the eggs into a bowl and then stir it with a fork. We can figure out the rest inside of the kitchen." America replied happily and they walked out of the bedroom. "Make sure to be careful and take your time going down the stairs, Harry."

Harry and America slowly walked down the stairs. They walked to the kitchen, America grabbed his normal apron with had the American Flag on it, but also pulled out a small apron that had a pizza and cookies on it.

America picked up Harry and set him down onto the chair. He grabbed out the carton of eggs along with getting a large plastic bowl because America didn't want to risk Harry by mistake knocking over a glass bowl and getting hurt by the glass.

"Okay, I have the bowl and eggs. What else do we need?" America asked smoothly and he looked at Harry who was smiling brightly.

"A fork." Harry replied cheerfully and he received a smile.

"Correct." America stated calmly as he turned around and walked over to grab a fork.

"Make sure to be careful since a fork has three pointed things unlike a smooth spoon." America told him and then handed Harry the fork.

"I will be careful." Harry commented as he looked at the plastic bowl, eggs, and the fork which he held with his left hand. "Umm, How many eggs do I crack open?"

"Let's see it is just me and you. I would say five eggs." America said calmly and he watched as Harry nodded at him.

Harry cracked open egg after egg until five of them have been cracked and America smiled fondly for there was a little bit of egg shells inside of the bowl, but made no comment on it and he didn't mind the egg shells.

America watched as Harry slowly and carefully stirred the eggs with the fork.

"Alright, Harry. Good job, but now it is time for me to cook them." America commented cheerfully as he grabbed the bowl with his left hand and then placed it onto the counter. He got out the non-stick pan and placed it onto the back burner, but didn't forget to spray the pan and then America started to cook the eggs while Harry watched him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	23. New York's Home

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Side Note New York has also been turned into a Girl for A Day. **

Indiana, Wisconsin, and Texas were over at New York's home playing Video Games. They had picked the lock for New York was more than likely shopping for food because the refrigerator was empty.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" New York asked in an annoyed and her arms were crossed. "I happen to be busy and no time for anyone expect Ma. So go away and I'm already in a bad mood."

"Heh, It is rather fun seeing your irritated face." Wisconsin stated causally and then crossed smirked at New York. "Anyway, Yorkie. We came here for a reason and it is to give you a make-over."

"Why?" New York asked dryly and she found nothing wrong with wearing pants. Indiana was wearing a black skirt that went a little above her knee's, a short sleeved baby blue shirt, black high heeled shoes, and a light amount of make-up. Texas was wearing blue jeans, a red and white shirt, brown cowboy boots, and no make-up.

"Wisconsin, Why are you wearing a dress?" New York asked calmly as she sighed and shook her head. "I mean right now you are a boy-"

"Who cares, Yorkie?" Wisconsin asked flatly as he rolled his eyes and hands clenching the long blue dress. "Does it really matter?"

"Another reason why we came here is to find out more about Harry." Texas said smoothly and she watched as New York sighed.

"Harry James Potter. The son of Lily Potter and James Potter. The mother was Lily Potter and her maiden name was Evans." New York commented flatly and then added. "Get lost you brats and if you want to know more about the child. Just ask England and I know you three hate reading paperwork."

"Thanks for nothing, Yorkie." Wisconsin said calmly and she gave Indiana along with Texas a thumbs up.

"Time for a make-over." Indiana commented cheerfully for at least someone else has to suffer the horrors of a make-over and she grinned as she held the yelling New York who was saying some colorful words as Texas tied her up.

"Oh and New York since you were since a damn pain to us. We will be messing up your beloved paper work and yes even the stuff on your lap top." Wisconsin stated bluntly and New York glared at them viciously.

"You fucking assholes. I'll be telling Ma about this just to let you know." New York sneered and then Indiana grinned as she placed duck tape over New York's mouth.

"Alright, you two can fix New York up while I call England by using New York's home phone and yes I know the call will cost you some money." Wisconsin commented calmly and New York glared angrily at him. "Not my fault you decided to be a jackass and not tell us all about Harry. Not even bothering to say whether or not he had any family still alive."

Indiana went and collected a few outfit's while Texas stood guard over New York who was tied to a chair along with not being able to say a word. Wisconsin picked up New York's home phone and then begun to dial up England's number.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	24. Two Phone Calls End Badly

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

Harry was eating his breakfast slowly while smiling and America was smiling back brightly at him, but then his cell phone ringed and he sighed deeply when he saw the number.

"I'll be right back, Harry." America commented calmly and he answered the phone cheerfully. "Hello, Iggy."

"America, How is Harry doing?"

America rolled his eyes and he had walked out onto the front porch.

"Fine and right now he is eating breakfast." America said calmly and he sat down on the steps.

"He is going to be fat for you are more than likely spoiling him rotten with all sorts of junk food."

"England, I'm not going to underfeed or overfeed him." America said in annoyance voice and he was biting his lips. "Just trust me. I know how to handle and raise children."

"Because I doubt the magical world would want to have an over weighted, loud mouth, and rude-"

"England shut the hell up and go fuck yourself. None of my kids are over weighted. Harry will not be obese nor will he be anorexic." America whispered coldly and then added calmly in a louder voice. "I'll let you come near Harry at his birthday which will be in about six months."

America calmly ended the call and he clenched his cell until it made a crunch sound.

"Thank goodness this is not my main cell phone." America muttered to himself and he took a deep breath before going into the kitchen where Harry was still eating.

"Merica, Are you okay?" Harry asked innocently and he blinked at America.

"I'm just a little upset, but it's not at you little Harry." America replied honestly and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who made you upset?" Harry asked calmly and he tilted his head.

"England." America stated bluntly and picked up Harry's finished plate. "He said some rather insulting things and I will not say them for they are not for children's ears."

America put the plate in the sink and then walked back over to Harry.

"Oh. Will we still be going to the park?" Harry said to him and he was picked up by America who was smiling faintly.

"Of course. No way is that jerk going to spoil our day." America commented cheerfully as he spun around with Harry firmly and safely in his arms. "We are going to have so much fun today."

Harry giggled and he was tickled by a chuckling America.

Meanwhile England was smacking himself over and over again while cursing himself.

"Fuck, I really shouldn't have said such words to America." England swore and his cheeks were throbbing in pain. "Bloody hell I'm such an idiot."

He heard his cell phone ringing and knew it was not America, but New York's home phone and England answered since it was from New York meaning it must be important.

"New York, What is wrong?"

"This is Wisconsin and I want some answers."

"What the bloody hell do you want? You sound awful."

"Go fuck yourself, caterpillar."

"I'm not going to take that sort of insult from you. Where is New York?"

"Yorkie baby is a bit tied and gagged for the moment."

"Wisconsin, I should tell Ameri…Damnit he is pissed off with me...What did you do to New York?"

"What the hell do you say to Ma."

"Anyway, What answers do you want?"

"Never mind. Indiana, Texas, and I will be going over to your place by using New York's private jet. Hell we might even crash it and have a good laugh."

England's eyes widened in horror and he could of swore that there was a muffled scream in the background, but then the call ended.

"Bloody hell, I'm doomed and what happened to New York." England said to himself and he sat down on his sofa. "Why me? I do really hate my life at times and I have to put up with America's brats."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	25. Leaving New York

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

New York's scream was muffled and her eyes were flashing in rage. Indiana, Texas, and Wisconsin blinked at her. Indiana hummed to herself as she undid the gag and her fingers were nearly bitten by New York.

"Do not ruin my private jet. You damn brats." New York snapped angrily and she was still tied to the chair.

"I lied to England, Yorkie. Seriously, We wouldn't destroy something that fly's." Wisconsin said calmly as he rolled his eyes and then added. "However we will be spray painting and putting some words on that private jet of yours just to let you know."

"We have to go soon." Indiana said smoothly as she pulled Wisconsin away from New York and pushed him towards the door. "We want to get to England before nightfall."

"Should we leave New York tied up?" Texas asked and she sighed to herself. "We really should untie New York."

"Hell no, New York would fucking attack us and it is best to leave for England now." Wisconsin stated firmly and they walked out of the door. New York swore and after about ten minutes managed to free herself.

"I wish that there was only thirteen of us." New York muttered bitterly and her body felt sore, but ignored the pain and stretched for a moment while frowning.

"They really do not think things through." New York said calmly and she plans on going to Wisconsin's home first to do some painting not to mention trashing the place. "Of course only Indiana's home is safe because America is living there for the moment."

'Maybe while they are gone..I can ask Ma to live with me.' New York mentally thought and she smiled brightly. 'Ah, my little siblings you might have won this battle. However I shall win the war and it will be a sweet victory.'

New York glanced down at her outfit and decided to change first into a pair of pairs, but also to wash off the red lip stick and dark blue eye shadow. She currently had on a very short black mini skirt and a sparkling blue top.

"Definitely have to change and those jackasses did this on purpose." New York muttered to herself angrily and she tried to calm down again. "I'm going to take a shower."

She picked out blue jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, a black bra, blue boxers, white socks, black boots, and a trench coat. New York turned on the shower and made sure to have a big white towel close by before going into the shower.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	26. How They Died

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

America and Harry were at the park looking at the ducks that were swimming happily around the lake. It was quiet and peaceful for there was hardly anyone around at this time of day.

"Merica, Can you tell me about my mom and dad. I know my mom was Lily and my dad was James." Harry said quietly and he looked down at his tiny hands.

"Of course. I do not know everything, but I'll do my best to find out more about them." America said softly and he held Harry's hands. "I could have my little apple go and find out in more detail."

"Who is your little apple?" Harry asked calmly and he looked up at America's blue eyes.

"New York and he is really good with paperwork, but also with finding out all sorts of information and using quite a few underhanded means at times." America replied smoothly and then he sighed lightly to himself for children are always full of questions, but then again so are adults and everyone in the whole world regardless of age or gender.

"How did they.." Harry started to ask, but his voice fell and America hugged him.

'I told him when he was even littler, but more than likely he forgot about it.' America mentally thought to himself and he hugged Harry a little tighter, but not too tight for he did not want to crush him.

"A bad guy named Voldy something did some kind of unforgiveable spell and it made them go bye forever. He had followers named the Death Drinkers and some of them were put away into Askaband, but not all of them were put there." America whispered quietly and he held Harry close to him. "You are nice and safe here with me. Away from those who want to harm you."

Harry nodded and he felt safe in America's arms.

"I feel safe with you." Harry muttered and he looked at the ducks happily swimming.

"That makes me happy, Harry. Now it's my turn to cheer you up and make you smile." America told him calmly and then he asked. "Do you want to feed the ducks, Harry? I have some bread in my pockets."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**America's Nickname for New York is My Little Apple or simply Apple.**


	27. Bet New York Is Laughing

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

New York smirked to herself, her arms were crossed, and felt rather proud at how cleaned up she made Wisconsin's home.

"Of course that silly brat would claim I trashed it by cleaning up everything." New York stated smugly and she tilted her head to look at the organized paperwork. "Now she might actually do her paperwork, but I doubt it. Though Wisconsin will kick up a fuss about how I organized her paperwork correctly and complain about not being able to find things for days."

Meanwhile Indiana was flying New York's private jet and she was completely ignoring her siblings.

"I really hope that Yorkie is not going to clean my home again." Wisconsin stated and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Afterwards I can't find my stuff for days and I can find everything perfectly within my messy household without any problem. I don't need him cleaning it up and screwing things up."

Texas sighed to herself and then looked out the window while shaking her head. Wisconsin glanced at Indiana and puffed out his cheeks in a pout.

"Why does Peony get to fly this thing?" Wisconsin asked in an annoyed voice and his cheeks were pinched by Texas.

"He is older and I trust him more to fly this jet." Texas stated bluntly and her eyes were set. "You can fly by yourself, but no way am I going to be your passenger."

"Peony is a girl right now." Wisconsin said calmly and his hands were rubbing his cheeks while glaring briefly at Texas.

"Still does not change a thing." Texas commented smoothly and her eyes were focused firmly at Wisconsin.

"Damn." Wisconsin muttered sulkily and Texas sighed deeply.

"I know my home is safe." Indiana commented smugly and she was grinning.

"Yeah because Ma is there." Wisconsin said in a pouting tone and he looked out the window.

"You don't think New York will ask America to stay with him." Indiana said calmly, but then together all three of them swore.

"I bet New York is laughing at us." Texas told them and her voice was full of annoyance.

"Yeah, Yorkie is such a jackass." Wisconsin commented bitterly and Indiana was focused on flying New York's private jet in the correct direction.

"We won the battle, but he won the war." Indiana stated dryly and her eyes were firmly fixed on the sky.

"Shut up, Peony. We will get the information out of England about Harry Potter and you know what somehow I'm going to have Ma stay with me." Wisconsin snapped and then he added smoothly. "Then we shall see who will win the war."

Meanwhile America was smiling brightly as he helped Harry feed the ducks and they were still at the park.

"You have to make sure to break off really small pieces of bread otherwise the poor ducks might choke." America commented cheerfully and he watched as Harry nodded. "So after this do you still want to go to the beach?"

"Yep." Harry said happily and he smiled up at America. "I'm having a lot of fun, Merica."

"Good. I feel glad and I happen to be having a ton of fun." America told him calmly and he watched as the ducks waddled back to the lake.

"Is a ton more than a lot?" Harry asked innocently and America grinned at him.

"Hmmm, I can't tell you right now." America said smoothly and then gently tickled under Harry's arms while smiling as he heard the gleeful giggles from the little one.

"Now we have head back home and get ready to go to the beach." America commented calmly as he picked up Harry into his arms and then added. "Quicker this way, Harry."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	28. Talking With Pops

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Next Chapter will have America and Harry.**

New York was back at home and she finished cleaning up the house. To be honest she didn't bother with going to Texas's home for there was some things that were more important than revenge.

"Why must Wisconsin and Indiana be my full blooded siblings. America is everyone's ma, but some of us have different fathers." New York wondered out loud while shaking her head and she sighed heavily. "Indiana, Wisconsin, and I have the same father, but then again that might be why we fight almost all the time."

'Since pops and his brothers don't get along at all.' New York mentally thought and she stretched for a moment before taking out her cell phone.

"Might as well call pops and have him send me information about Harry Potter." New York said to herself as she dialed up England's number.

"Hey, pops. I need you to fax me everything you know about Harry Potter." New York stated bluntly and she waited for a moment.

"How are you?" England asked smoothly.

"Just brilliant, but not really since those brats decided to gag and tie me up. I managed to get out of the rope and they were oh so thoughtful to undo the gag." New York commented with sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you have any rope burns? Are you hurt?" England asked in a worried voice and New York rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. A few cuts here and there, but nothing major." New York replied calmly and she knew that there would be no scars.

"You sound different."

"Yeah because today is the day where I along with twenty nine of my siblings turn into the opposite gender for the day." New York stated dryly and she couldn't wait until this day was over with already.

"Oh, yes I had forgotten."

"Indiana, Wisconsin, and Texas took my private jet."

"Who do you think is flying it?"

"More than likely Indiana."

"I hope you are right."

"Heh, I still have my fighter jet. Don't forget America is my Ma and I can be reckless as hell. I could go after my darling siblings and shot them down without causing them any real harm." New York stated calmly and then mentally thought 'America would be so upset and disappointed with all of us'.

"Lovely child of mine please don't-"

"Anyway, pops. Fax me the paper work on Harry Potter and I'll be too busy to think about using my fighter jet."

"New York, Please behave yourself."

"Sorry pops, but can't make any promises that I can't keep. Oh and do tell my lovely sister Wisconsin that I have cleaned her home, but also that I burned every written word that insulted me. However for the walls I painted over the insults and curses." New York commented smoothly and causally.

"Don't get hurt and be safe." England stated firmly and New York shook her head.

"Heh, worry more about yourself pops. Later." New York said calmly and then ended the call. She sat down by her fax machine and waited for a moment before paper begun printing.

"Think smarter not harder. Honestly, those brats still have a ways to go." New York commented dryly and she rolled her eyes. "Then again I think they just want to bug England."

'After I get this paper work from pops then I can go to America and let him know about what I found out.' New York thought to herself and smiled faintly. 'Then I'll ask if he and Harry can stay with me for a while at my home.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	29. First Sandcastle

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

Harry was wearing blue swimming trunks and America wore red ones.

"I'll show you how to make a sandcastle." America said cheerfully and Harry nodded at him. He watched as the blonde gathered up the sand, making piles, and created something that looked like a castle.

"Wow. I think I can make one too." Harry stated calmly for he had made sure to watch and not miss a single thing.

"Heh, Go ahead Harry. I'll be making a circle around my sandcastle and I will put water into it." America commented smoothly and he smiled fondly at the small boy. "Yep and it is so that my castle will be protected."

"From what?" Harry asked innocently and he looked at the other with wide eyes.

"Evil little Sand Zombies." America replied simply as he swiftly created a few odd looking creatures in the sand and Harry giggled.

"Heh, sounds pretty cool Merica." Harry commented happily and he begun to work on making a sandcastle. America took out his camera, he took photos, and recorded Harry making his first Sandcastle.

"You are doing awesome, Harry." America told him joyfully and Harry giggled happily.

"Thanks, Merica." Harry said to him and he finished up his sandcastle.

"We can gather some shells and decorate our castles." America stated calmly to him and he gave Harry a grin. "It will make them look even more awesome and heroic."

Harry nodded and he grabbed America's right hand while smiling. They found several different kinds of shells, America took photos, and they decorated their own castle with the shells.

"Merica, Your cell phone is ringing." Harry said to him and he handed America the cell phone with had been buried slightly by the sand.

"Thanks you, Harry." America told him gently and then he flipped open his cell phone with ease.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	30. First Sun Burn

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. I'm not giving up on this FanFic. I have a lot of FanFics and at times lose track without meaning too.**

**Quick question have you guys heard of freerice? It is a neat website. For every correct answer that is given to a question they donate 10 grains of rice through The World Food Program. **

"Hey, New York."

"I found out some information."

"What did you find out my little apple?"

"Well Harry's got a godfather-"

"Sort of like the godfather movie?"

"Ma, His godfather is in Azkaban."

"Huh? Why?"

"No idea….However he had no trial."

"Thank you for the information. I will have a talk with England later on today. Harry and I are at the beach right now."

"Oh."

"I'm taking plenty of pictures and stuff. Next time you can join, okay?"

"Really? Oh and America can you stay over at my home."

"Sure. Harry and I will be there tomorrow."

"Love you, Ma."

"Love you too, little apple."

America hit end and he looked at Harry's confused look.

"I'm taking care of things and I'll let you know when everything is figured out." America commented happily and he smiled brightly at the boy, but then frowned for a moment. "Oh, I forgot to put sun screen on you."

"What is sun screen?" Harry asked curiously and his skin felt a bit warm.

"To protect your skin from the sun. Jeez, I can't believe I forgot the sun screen." America replied simply, he sighed to himself, and looked at Harry's slightly burnt looking skin. "I have to get you home and put some aloe on you."

"What is aloe?" Harry asked America and he blinked his eyes.

"Helps with sun burns. Your skin may or may not peel off." America replied cheerfully as he carefully picked up Harry and had in his pockets the left over shells along with his camera. Plus his cell phone.

"Peel off? Like a snake?" Harry asked in a confused voice and America smiled faintly for there is something about the curiosity of others that makes him smile. It is a good thing he likes answering questions, talking, and listening. Well he always listens to his kids and likes hearing their thoughts on matters or about their personal problems, but with other Nations it is a different story.

America considers Harry Potter to be his kid despite Harry is one of England's citizens, despite the fact he did not take any part in the birth of Harry Potter, and despite he the fact Harry is completely human, but all that does not matter.

The only thing that matters is that America cares and loves Harry like he is family. If anyone dares to harm his states which are his kids or Harry which he thinks of as one of his kids. There will be hell to pay and that is a promise not a threat.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	31. New York Didn't Stand A Chance

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them.** **Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. I'm not giving up on this FanFic and I tend to get distracted along with having too many plot bunnies (For even more Fanfics).**

The next day America knocked on New York's door, Harry was by America's knee, and he blinked his green eyes.

"Hey, Ma. Nice to see you." New York commented smoothly as he opened the door and they walked inside of his home.

"Have you heard from Wisconsin, Texas, or Indiana?" America asked calmly, New York mentally sighed, and looked at him.

"Yeah. Those three are stuck at the moment at pop's house due to heavy rain and they won't be back until nighttime. Indiana refuses to fly because of the rain, lightening, and thunder." New York replied simply and he shook his head. "Honestly, They should have just called England up and asked for him to fax the paperwork."

"At least they are safe." America stated to his State and Harry smiled brightly.

"Merica, Does Yorkie have any paper or crayons?" Harry asked curiously, New York sulked for a moment for it seems as if that nickname will stay forever, and America smiled cheerfully.

"Why not ask New York?" America asked happily and Harry looked at New York with big eyes.

"Yorkie, Do you have any paper or crayons?" Harry asked innocently, his eyes were so hopeful, and New York didn't stand a chance against those eyes.

"Yeah, I have plenty of paper and crayons for you to use Harry. Use the paper I give you, okay. Since I have some important papers that are for work and stuff." New York replied smoothly and he wondered what the kid would draw. "Anyway, I will get the paper and crayons right now. No drawing on the floors or anything that is not paper."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing.**

"Hey, Australia. What would be a good birthday gift for a kid that is turning eight?" America asked causally on the phone and to be honest he has already asked a few Nations before Australia, but didn't like their birthday gift idea.

"A garden snake." Australia replied cheerfully and he was smiling brightly. "All kids love snakes."

"I love that idea. I'll get the kiddo a snake! Thanks, Australia." America commented calmly and after a moment ended the call.

"Who would give a book about plants to a kid? Who would give a condom to a kid? Who would give Giving Harry an epic and heroic garden snake sounds like an awesome idea." America said to himself and he walked to the pet store while humming happily. "I'll give Harry a heroic garden snake. I'm sure he'll love it and take good care of it."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
